Une fête commerciale ou pas !
by Akimara
Summary: [OS] Lily trouve que la Saint Valentin est une fête essentiellement commerciale. Mais James va la faire changer d'avis...


**Diclamer** : Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte** : Lily trouve que la Saint Valentin est une fête essentiellement commerciale. Mais James va la faire changer d'avis...

**Note** : C'est un petit OS assez sympathique à lire et assez bref. Je viens juste de l'écrire et je le soumets donc à vos critiques. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Une fête commerciale…ou pas !**

_19 h 55_

Comme prévu James Potter, jeune homme séduisant, brun aux yeux noisettes, attendait devant la porte de l'appartement de sa petite amie. Il l'avait en effet invité au restaurant pour la Saint Valentin. L'opération n'avait pas été facile. Lily trouvait cette fête trop commerciale et se refusait à alimenter les caisses de l'état en y participant. James avait donc dû utiliser toute la force de persuasion qu'il avait acquis au long de toutes ces années en côtoyant Sirus Black afin de la convaincre d'accepter. Et il était fier du résultat. A forces d'arguments plus ou moins convaincants, de supplications et de chantage, il avait réussit à obtenir une rendez-vous avec elle, ce fameux soir du 14 février. De mauvaise grâce certes, mais Lily avait tout de même promis de l'accompagner au restaurant.

Il s'était juré de la faire changer d'avis sur la Saint Valentin. Et il avait sa petite idée sur le comment…

_20 h 00_

James frappa à la porte. Il n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre avant que Lily Evans ne lui ouvre. Il resta bouche bée devant le merveilleux tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Pour l'occasion, Lily avait en effet revêtu une robe couleur nacre lui laissant les épaules nues et descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche qui lui laissait la nuque découverte. Elle avait surligné ses yeux émeraudes d'un trait d'eye-liner et passé un gloss rosé sur ses lèvres, les rendant ainsi plus pulpeuses.

Sentant le regard insistant de James sur elle, elle rougit légèrement et murmura :

- Je te plais ?

- Tu es magnifique Lily, lui répondit-il en souriant, je vais devoir faire attention aux autres hommes si je ne veux pas me retrouver sans petite amie à la fin de la soirée.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Lily savait pertinemment qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Elle savait James très possessif à son égard et d'un naturel extrêmement jaloux.

Elle lui sourit et s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, James se sépara d'elle à regret et l'invita à le suivre. Il avait prévu une calèche pour les emmener jusqu'au restaurant. Pendant tout le trajet, il perçut les regards moqueurs de Lily sur les décorations spéciales Saint Valentin. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis. Mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras pour si peu et rendrait ce jour inoubliable pour eux deux.

Arrivé devant le restaurant, il aida Lily à descendre de la calèche et la guida jusqu'à une table recouverte d'une nappe bordeaux et ornée d'une rose rouge. Il lui tira sa chaise et la fit asseoir avant d'aller lui même prendre place en face d'elle. Devant cette galanterie inattendue, Lily esquissa un sourire et ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner :

- Dis moi, combien as-tu payé Remus pour qu'il te donne des cours afin de devenir un parfait gentleman ?

Si il fut surpris, James reprit bien vite son assurance et répondit en souriant :

- Mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir tout cela, c'est inné chez moi !

- En revanche, je propose de te donner des cours de modestie. Je pense que tu en a grand besoin !

James ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire avant d'appeler un serveur. Après qu'ils aient commandé, James se retourna vers Lily, lui prit la main et lui glissa :

- Je veux que cette soirée soit absolument parfaite.

Lily sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la décoration de la salle. Les murs étaient devenus rouge pâle et des ballons en forme de cœur étaient accrochés un peu partout tandis que de petits angelots flottaient dans les airs en jouant de la lyre. Des pétales de rose tombaient un peu partout, rendant cette ambiance follement romantique. Mais pas pour tout le monde. Lily trouvait cela véritablement pathétique et écœurant de mièvrerie.

James remarqua bien vite le regard de la jeune femme et reprit la conversation :

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

James écarquilla les yeux devant la réponse de la jeune fille. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Cela semblait étrange. Lily était réputée pour rester sur ses positions et les défendre contre vents et marées. Et il avait de plus remarqué les regards insistants qu'elle portait sur la décoration du restaurant. Il poursuivit pourtant :

- Tous ces petits anges, cette ambiance, c'est mignon, pas vrai ?

- Oui.

- Ces cœurs rouges et roses…

- Oui.

- Ces pétales…

- Oui.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu as décidé de me répondre oui à chaque fois que je dirais quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Tu veux jouer à ça ?

- Oui.

- Comme tu voudras…

James se releva alors, sortit un écrin de la poche de son smoking, s'agenouilla devant Lily et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une bague en or avec un diamant en son centre.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Incapable de parler, Lily fixa James quelques secondes. Son regard allait de lui à la bague, de la bague à lui. Puis, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James. Ils reflétaient tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Alors elle n'hésita plus et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Oui James, je veux être ta femme.

Tout sourire, James s'empressa de glisser la bague au doigt de sa fiancé avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, lui chuchota-t'il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. C'est alors qu'ils furent interrompus par des applaudissements. Toutes les personnes présentes vinrent les féliciter, rendant Lily rouge de gêne et James fier comme jamais.

Finalement, il la prit dans ses bras et chuchota :

- Finalement j'ai réussit…

- A quoi ? souffla Lily.

- A rendre ce jour inoubliable.

Elle pouffa doucement et l'embrassa. James reprit ensuite :

- Alors, tu vois que la Saint Valentin est quelque chose de bien.

- Oui, tu avais raison. Je ne dirais plus de mal de ce jour…

Puis elle ajouta malicieusement :

- …jusqu'à l'année prochaine !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enjoy and reviews !


End file.
